


It's a Wrap

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Wrap-Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the ATWT Wrap-Party finds Eric in a strangers bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wrap

Eric didn't need to open his eyes to know that he wasn't in his own bed. The smell and feel of the pillowcase beneath his face told him as much.

He remembered the Wrap-Party from the night before. What he didn't remember was the amount of alcohol consumed. A beer or two in the beginning, champagne during a toast, and then the shots with Van and Billy... After that? Who knew. Perhaps the same whatever that knew in who's bed he had ended up.

Speaking of which…

The arm that was a heavy weight across his waist moments ago stated to move, to pull Eric closer to its owner. Eric still hadn't the energy to open his eyes, but he was willing to move the small distance that brought him closer to the other person… the other guy if the strong arm and the solid chest he now felt beneath his head was any indication.

There were wet lips against his earlobe now. Expertly sucking and nibbling Eric into a state where he didn't even wanted to open his eyes ever again.

The hand that wrapped itself around his hard prick and squeezed him in just the right spot definitely helped matters along as well.

Eric groaned and blindly searched for the other man's lips. There was the prickle of stubble under his tongue, and then it was sucked into the others hot, wet mouth.

It was demanding and delicious.

Who cared about stale morning breath and remaining traces of alcohol? They were guys, randy and willing to steal another hour or so before returning to real life, depressing after the end of their show, so minor unpleasantries didn't matter, didn't cheapen the experience.

Eric was flipped over on his side, facing away again from his partner, who kept stroking him harder and faster. Then Eric felt the delicious slide of a hard cock in between his butt cheeks, not penetrating him, just rubbing up against him. He groaned in delight.

"Yeah, let me hear how much you enjoy this!" a dark voice grumbled into Eric's ear.

A bolt of pleasure shot through Eric's body, deep into his groin as he identified the voice.

Jake! He was about to come all over Jake's hand, his bed!

His hips sped up and fucked that wonderful strong hand faster for a couple of moments before he came with a breathy shout.

It seemed as if Jake seriously liked his partners as vocal as possible since that shout was his undoing as well. Eric felt the hot splatter of come on the small of his back, the breath of Jake's moans on the back of his neck.

Eric languidly stretched out alongside the other's body, uncaring that he rubbed the sticky mess of their release deeper into the sheets, and finally he opened his eyes.

Yes, the show was over, but he would take some damn good memories from it into his future, and this morning would be one of them.


End file.
